A new begining
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: Nicole, a normal human, but when she has a chance to change fate, will the star wars universe get better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm home!" Shimi comes through the door, "These are my friends Mom."

"You're watching that _again_?" An eyebrow quirked, the girl on the sofa turned around and glared at the new comer, and said haughtily, "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that I can't."

"Nicole, you must have watched that a dozen times by now." Her sister replied experated.

Nicole stuck out her tongue, "Just because you're on the dark side and I am intelligently gathering data concerning the star wars saga is no reason to not broaden your horizons of learning."

"Yea whatever. I'm going to play fire emblem or golden sun now." She said dully. Opening a cabinet with food.

Nicole had returned to her movie, watching the battle scene with Maul and Qui-gon. "Oh, I wish I could be there. Anakin was so stupid and or brainless to fall for that trap. Palpintie is way too creepy to be that nice, never trust a person with that much power."

"Say, if you were to pick what side you would be on which side would you pick and why?"

Nicole turned her head to look at her sister, "Why the sudden curiosity?" "Just wondering."

"I would be neutral, nether Jedi or Sith. Sith are too power hungry and their way of training is to kill their master. Hate anger and greed are what they use most. The Jedi are a bit arragonant and I don't like the fact they can't have kids, well the corrielian ones do but it's discouraged. The Jedi are also chameleons that change with the environment that they're in. The Jedi also don't like to have feelings and stuff."

"You could just say neutral in the first place."

"True, but I was rambling out loud to pick what one."

Her sister pointed, "Is that the kid who turns into darth something?"

"Anakin Skywalker, former slave. He turns into darth Vader."

In a board tone, "Why?"

"He fell in love with a girl when he was 9. He wasn't allowed to get married but he did. He didn't trust her and they married too young. Palpitine also twisted how he thought. Anakin has all ways been very possive and controlling. He likes to break rules sometimes and the main point is that he doesn't use his brain. He was also under pressure too. So that might have done something to his brain."

"Okay. I'm going to play my game now."

"May the force be with you and may you not taste defeat of the dreaded game over."

"Ha ha! Very funny."

"It was wasn't it?"

Her sister went upstairs. _My life would be less boring if star wars was real. It would be so cool if the screen opened and I was pulled into their galaxy. With a Jedi or something coming out saying, "O powerful-" what the heck?"_

The screen had gone from the normal black into a purpley color. Nicole walked over curious and pushed eject from the VCR. The tape came out; Nicole grabbed the tape and put it back in the box.

A swirly purple fog continued to enter the room. Then grabbed Nicole and pulled her to the screen, the words on the screen were, "If you decide to accept this mission to help the Jedi, and restore peace and balance with the force. You will have to become one with their universe. If you succeed in rescuing and restore peace to this galaxy your reward will be great. Accept mission, deny mission?"

"Accept mission."

"Access granted. You will start with the phantom menace. Then work your way through the movies. If you die, you will be sent back to where you are and must star over, or go back to your home. Agree to conditions, disagree with conditions."

"Agree to conditions."

"Good luck, may the force be with you."

A door opened, Nicole steeped through it.

**Well this is the start. I'm thinking of having Nicole go throught other things too. But Eh, I'm trying please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

They meet Amaidela at the ship, and depart for Naboo.

Obi-wan begins to avoid Master Qui-gon, while on the ship. In another attempt to elude him Obi-wan looks for a place to mediate and practice his force abilities.

After dinner Obi-wan found an unoccupied cabin, in the cargo hold, and starts lifting objects. Then practicing balance with a one-handed headstand.

Qui-gon with little trouble finds Anakin, who as usual is up in the cockpit learning about the switches and other insterments.

"Hello Ani."

"Master Qui-gon!"

Qui-gon takes him to the back. A line of boxes are placed there, at different heights

Obi-wan craned he neck to have both Anakin and Qui-gon in view. One eyebrow rose.

Qui-gon answered his unspoken question, "Do not let us disturb you. Now, Anakin walk across the tops of the boxes."

Anakin climbed up and walked across the boxes. "Now do it with your eyes closed."

Anakin closed his eyes and walked nearly falling off, before 'thump' Obi-wan winced.

'When my master tells you to run it he will have to watch that particular step.'

"Now run it."

'He is so toast.'

Thump. 'He will feel that in the morning.' Wham, And that. A slight movement caught his eye near the door, 'Right the other pathetic life form that Master Qui-gon picked up.'

Then next day Qui-gon got Anakin and decided to try meditating. Anakin mimicked Qui-gon. And long after his legs were numb finally mastered it. However Qui-gon has been quietly observing Anakin and was dumbfounded when Anakin levitated an inch off the ground and caused the force to amplify around him causing it to turn a golden color.

The force formed a circle around him and began to amplify but Anakin held still as the force began to batter him.

Then Qui-gon broke of that lesson to begin another. He lifted up a box with the force, "I cannot tell you how to lift it but watch closely and tell me when you want to try." Qui-gon lifted up the box three more times before Anakin asked to do it. When he tried the box went about a three inches in the air then fell back down. After that they continued lifting the box.

Qui-gon broke of the lesson when Anakin's stomach growled. "So how did you like meditating?"

"It was, uhm nice to know how to do?"

Qui-gon told him to get some lunch Anakin cheerfully complied and ran off to eat something. Later Anakin asked the other people on the ship about their adventures, they all cheerfully and exuberantly told the story.

Anakin went to his room well he shared it with 2 other pilots and Nicole, he had saved a knife and a spoon, Nicole had given him another spoon and a toolbox to practice with. He sat on his bed and lifted the knife up. He practiced with it for a few minutes, until Nicole decided to enter, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing, watch." Anakin lifted the knife up to the ceiling. "Very impressive, Anakin. So Qui-gon was teaching you 'Jedi wizard stuff'."

"Yep! I meditated too." He said proudly

"You wouldn't want to show me would you?" Nicole asked as she climbed up into her bed.

Feeling importuned Anakin started meditating. Nicole never took her clear teal eyes off him. Anakin took a sharp breath in when the force started burning him and he stopped instantly.

"Are you okay? I don't think meditating is supposed to hurt." Nicole asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just so cold in this ship."

Nicole looked at him weirdly, before throwing him a blanket. Anakin wrapped himself up in it with gratitude, "Thanks."

"Wouldn't want you to die of hypothermia. It is a bit chilly."

Relived that he wasn't the only one cold he curled closer in the blankets, "Want to huddle together for body warmth?"

Nicole jumped over to Anakin and he wrapped the blanket around. Nicole eyed her pillow and tried to levitate it over, after the first two attempts it come over.

Anakin stretched, "It was a little harder using the force to show you."

Nicole shrugged, "I have no idea why that would be."

Qui-gon sat on the floor Anakin across from him and they were meditating once again. Qui-gon eyed Anakin, "Have you been practicing?"

Anakin looked very please with himself, "Yep! It hurt last time though."

"What were you thinking of?"

"It was really cold."

"Ah, you were cold and you tried to use the force to warm yourself." It got a little out of hand. So that is what the council sensed. He has no control over his power. He has too much power and too little control over it.

After landing in the marshy swamp, after Jar-jar had left to go to the guagon city.

"Do you think the Queen's ideas will work?"

"The guaguans will not be easily swade. And we cannot use our power to help her."

"I'm sorry for my disrespect. And I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the trials."

OBI-WAN : I'm...I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the two. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials

"You have been a good apprentice Obi-wan. And I foresee you will become a much wiser than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi knight."

Jar-jar leads them to the gungans secret hideout and Padme revels herself to be amadelia. The battle plan is made and they begin to assemble the troops. The guangas assemble on the planes while Padme goes to the palace and starts the diversion.

Qui-gon turns to Anakin, "One we get inside you two find a safe place to hide and stay there." "Sure." Stay there." Nicole just nodded.

Anakin watched as the battle unfolded, they made their way to the hanger bay, and "You two take cover!" Qui-gon ordered as the droids began firing.

Anakin ran over to a few boxes and sparks showered very close to him, I need a better hiding place!

Eying around him he caught sight of Sydney hiding in another cockpit. Anakin followed suit, R2 had already been pulled up into the droid part. The Jedi finished of the droids.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief, "My guess the viceroy is in the throne room."

Planka, "Red group, gold group everybody this way."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Anakin yelled as he stood up, "Anakin stay where you are you'll be safe their." Qui-gon stated.

Anakin started to protest "But I-"

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-gon ordered.

The group made their way to the door, the door opened, a black cloaked figure stood their, the same person who attacked Qui-gon on Tatooine!

"We'll handle this." Qui-gon stated.

"We'll take the long way." Padme and her group ran off the other door way.

The Jedi and sith eyed each other before both sides taking of their cloaks, Nicole watched the ensuing fight with interest. Anakin however was more distracted with the destroyer droids that hand rolled out to take the Queen.

"We've gotta do something R2!" He looked at the panels, R2 sent a warning "I'm trying to, I don't know where the trigger is!" Pulls the star button, "Oops wrong one, maybe it's this one." Pulls lever, the glass dome top pulls on top of Anakin, the screen flashes and the three destroyer droids, "Oh here it is. Yea!" Anakin shoots down the destroyer droids, and the ship takes off.

Padme yells, "Let's go!" That group runs down the hallways.

Nicole waits until everyone's leaves which isn't very long, and waits in the cockpit, "1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi -" When she got to 20 Mississippi, she got out of the cockpit and crept to the door, where Maul had appeared from.

Let's see, Obi-wan and Qui-gon fight the Sith lord dark maul, the guangas fight the droids, Anakin by now is at the control ship orbiting the planet, and he will blow it up momentarily. Padme is running around, as is Sabe. That leaves me, if I was a first aid kid where would I be?"

After rummaging through the contents of the ship, she fount what she was looking for, she grabbed it then set it on the floor and pulled another out of nearby plane.

Nicole ran through the hallways that were empty seeing as Padme's group and Sabe's groups had provide a distraction. She picked up a left over gun, and continued. Their were a few people along the way, Nicole helped them as best as she could, significantly reducing the amount of people who were casualties. Then continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Nicole raced through the hallways, trusting her memory of where the lightsabor duel would be held, by now Maul, Obi-wan and Qui-gon would be way to busy dealing with the other than tracking her. Besides even at the rate she was running their was no was Maul would see or sense her.

After a few minutes of running she realized that she had taken a wrong turn. She backtracked to the last room, but the time she had used to get back on the right path was lost costing her precious seconds.

Stupid wrong turn! Why can't there be signs? 'Sith Lord this way' would be helpful. Watch a lightsabor duel this way or something. This is not the same layout as the movie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The force hit her hard Nicole's knees nearly buckled. As Obi-wan's scream of horror, disbelief, and shock, permeated thru the force making the scream it's fade away with the raw disbelief that he master had been injured fatally.

That was Obi-wan! Qui-gon must have just got stabbed! Where is that reactor core?

Following her gut she turned left, after a second of disbelief it sunk into her brain that this was the reactor core. Nicole took a deep breath in, and then used the force to jump to the next platform, the laser walls! She was too far away to help, not that she could even if she wanted to. She started running.

Obi-wan used the force to levitate himself up behind the sith, while calling Qui-gon's lightsabor to him, he landed behind the sith and cut him in two. The Sith fell into the pit, Obi-wan raced over to his Master.

I can't heal this!

He looked up as he heard footfalls. Nicole was racing toward him, holding a med pack. Obi-wan watched, as she got closer he looked down at his Master who was still breathing, "Can you start a healing trance?"

Qui-gon closed his eyes and with a great deal of effort complied. Nicole ran over to them and held out the med pack, Obi-wan grabbed it and started using it on his master. Nicole was doubled over breathing heavily.

Obi-wan finished, then looked up at Nicole, who was still breathing heavily, she sighed and said in gasps, "You, should call, the other Jedi, to help Master Qui-gon."

Obi-wan really didn't want to leave his master, but had little choice. He ran off to call the council.

When Nicole finally got her breath back, she looked Qui-gon over. He looked fine except for the palm sized burnet hole in the middle of his chest. Nicole looked at his belt, then pulled on a few things, ration packs no, something I don't know, nope. What is this? No. Where is Ah ah!

Nicole pulled a comlink of Qui-gon's belt, "Hello?"

"Nicole? Why do you-" Came Planka's voice.

"Qui-gon got hurt by the sith. Can you get a medical team up here?"

"Where are you?"

"The reactor core. I think he needs a Bacta tank. Obi-wan went to call the Jedi council."

"The medical team is on their way."

Nicole turned of the comlink, then spoke to Qui-gon, "Running up a flight of stairs then running completely across the building isn't easy. I hope you're happy, because I hope to never do it again. And if you don't wake up I will be so mad at you for making me do all that extra work for nothing. So don't even think about dying on me."

Shoot! When I talked to Planka I said sith! Blast, well I guess I could put it to the fact the council said that word in front of me.

Nicole didn't need to wait long; the medical team arrived in a minute, and carried Qui-gon to somewhere. Nicole followed them at a distance, keeping an eye out for Obi-wan.

Soon to be Knight. Not a padawan much longer, no more braid. I wonder what will happen to me after this. Probably both Anakin and I will be sent to Agi-courps. Because we are too old, the chameleons. I wonder what's keeping Obi-wan? Anakin should have landed by now. Talking to Padme most likely, gotta keep them away from each other.

Nicole spied Planka through the next room, she ran over, and asked, "Where is Anakin or Padme?"

"Padme is in a room off that way." He pointed.

Nicole walked over and opened and closed doors until she found Padme talking to Anakin, they both looked at the door when Nicole knocked, "Come in." Padme called.

Nicole opened the door, "I was wondering where you two were. Mind if I join you?"

Padme smiled, "Not at all. Anakin was just about to show me a force trick."

Anakin grinned at Nicole, "Nicole wasn't terrible at it either, why don't we both try?"

Nicole nodded, "What should we levitate Padme, uh your highness?"

"Padme is fine."

Padme held up a data pad and a tangled necklace. Both objects rose smoothly into the air, the necklace began to untangle itself, while the data pad flew slow circles around Padme's outstretched arm. Another knock was heard, "It's Obi-wan." Nicole said off hand.

Padme asked politely, "Who is it?"

Anakin hissed, "How do you know it's him?"

"It's Obi-wan. May I talk to you?"

Nicole shot an 'I told you it was him.' Look at Anakin.

Both objects flew into Anakin's or Nicole's outstretched hand.

"Come in, Obi-wan." Obi-wan opened the door and entered.

Then stated, "The council is on their way, Master Qui-gon will be taken to the Jedi temple for treatment form the Jedi healers. Anakin and Nicole will also be coming back to the Jedi temple with us." He looked at both of them, "Why am I not surprised? You two would be annoying the Queen."

"No we weren't!" Anakin and Nicole said at the same time, protesting defiantly.

"They were keeping me company, Obi-wan. I'll have someone watch them for you." Padme replied smoothly.

Obi-wan shook his head, "That's not necessary. The council will be here in a few hours."

Obi-wan bowed and left, Anakin and Nicole handed back the data pad and necklace (which was now untangled) before running out to meet Obi-wan.

"Like I said, the council is going to be here soon, so don't get lost." Obi-wan said sternly.

"Yes Obi-wan." Anakin responded almost auatamitacly in a chipper tone.

"That also includes don't get into trouble. Okay?" Obi-wan added as an after thought.

"Okey dokie artichokie." Nicole saluted him.

Obi-wan eyed the instant obedience and compliance with suspicion. He used the force to probe her, "What are you planning?" He queried warily.

"Nothing." Anakin said innocently.

"Honest." Nicole said sweetly.

Obi-wan was apparently unconvinced, but he really wanted to leave to watch his master.

"Don't blow anything up." Obi-wan ordered.

Nicole and Anakin just grinned, mischivsly.

"I mean it." Obi-wan said sternly.

Both grins got bigger.

Anakin chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it, Obi-wan."

"Promise me you won't blow anything up in the palace. Or play with anything dangerous." Obi-wan said uneasily, unwilling to leave Nicole and Anakin alone for a few hours unsupervised. Partially for fear of the council coming and not finding a hanger to land. Or a palace, they had worked so hard to liberate in shambles, and smoldering.

"Very well. However please define playing with, and your definition of dangerous." Nicole said giggling.

"You should check on Master Qui-gon now, Obi-wan." Anakin informed him.

Obi-wan gave them both suspicious looks before leaving.

"So what are we gonna do Nicole?" Anakin asked conspiratorially whispering.

Nicole grinned, "Break into the holo vids security cameras for Obi-wan."

Anakin groaned disappointed, "That doesn't sound like much fun."

"We can sneak around." Nicole supplied.

"Okay lets go!" Anakin replied, "But I wanna see Qui-gon later." He added.

"After we get the holos we'll see Qui-gon and Obi-wan, deal?"

"Deal. Where are the holos?"

"I don't know." Nicole answered slowly.

Anakin incredulous nearly shouted, "What?"

"Part of the mission?" Nicole suggested hopefully. Before taking off. Anakin followed also eager to get this over with so as to see Qui-gon.

"Why can't we just ask Panaka?" Nicole asked exasperated.

"Because it's a secret remember?" Anakin repeated.

"I'm asking Panaka." Nicole marched over to the said person. While Anakin still running around, insisting that he could find it on his own. Nicole came back muttering, "What's with men and asking for directions? Anakin! It's this way."

Anakin ran over to her, "I could have found it myself." He said stubbornly sulking.

"Of course you could have." Nicole said consolingly.

After a minute, Nicole opened a door, and went inside Anakin followed her, "Whoa, look at all the buttons and computer screens."

Nicole sat at one of the chairs, "Let's see, let's try this one."

After a minute of unsuccessful luck Nicole shooed Anakin away, and told him to check on Qui-gon because this would take a while. Anakin delighted at seeing Qui-gon sooner than expected cheerfully ran to see him.

Nicole went through several more useless tapes, before coming across the one she wanted, the battle between Maul, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan. She burned it onto a chip and labeled it, 'Jedi council stuff'. Then chip in hand ran off to see Qui-gon.

Nicole ran through the hallways, occasionally asking for directions, It so different now. Everyone is happy to repair the palace. There are so many people; it's weird to think an hour ago this entire floor was deserted.

Nicole knocked on a door that sussposily hand Qui-gon in it.

"Come in." Came the calm voice of Obi-wan. Nicole pushed the button to open the door, then walked in. Obi-wan and Anakin were sitting in chairs next to a tank that held Qui-gon.

"Nicole! Took you long enough." Anakin greeted.

"Hey! Finding the right buttons was hard. I'd like you to try next time." Nicole answered defensively. Seeing Qui-gon she asked concerned, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine until the Jedi healers get here. There is no rush." Obi-wan said relived.

Anakin smiled jovially, "Apparently you got it."

Obi-wan was on alert instantly, "Got what?" He demanded.

Anakin and Nicole giggled, this caused Obi-wan to tense further, "It better not be destructive." He warned.

Anakin laughed harder at Obi-wan's tone.

Nicole however managed to refrain from laughing, said with a strait face "Why Obi-wan we just wanted to cause you some unnecessary worry and work."

"What did you two do?" His tone was your are in big trouble if you were somewhere you shouldn't be.

Anakin rolled on the floor snickering with laughter.

"Obi-wan I am shocked that you would think that two angles like us would do something awful. Truly shocked." Nicole responded in a mocking concerned offended tone.

"Do you really have that little faith in us?" She continued in a hurt tone, she gave the distinct impression that she was going to cry. Anakin would have fallen for it if she hadn't winked at him.

Obi-wan however took a deep breath, "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He responded apologetically.

Nicole handed him the chip, "That is all I found on your battle with that guy. I hope it helps a little."

"Thank you both." Obi-wan said gratefully.

Nicole eyed Qui-gon in the tank, then tapped it hoping to get a responds, now board she asked, "So, when will sleeping beauty wake up?"

Obi-wan blinked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Master Qui-gon." Nicole clarified.

"Oh, a day after we arrive at the temple I think." Obi-wan replied.

After a few minutes of silence Obi-wan's comlink beeped, "Hello?"

"Jedi Obi-wan, the Jedi council is arriving in a few minutes." Answered a clipped business tone

"Thank you. Please tell them where Master Qui-gon is."

"Right away sir."

Another minute passed, "I think he's dead."

"Nicole, I can assure you he isn't dead. Look at the monitor." Obi-wan said pointing to the monitor it was showing vital signs and the like.

Nicole insisted without looking at the monitor, "But he looks dead."

"You would look dead too if you got run through with a lightsabor." Obi-wan replied.

Nicole huffed, "He still looks dead." Nicole said hopefully, "Maybe if I poured pink dye in he wouldn't loo-"

"You will not pour pink dye in my Master's bacta tank when he is unable to defend himself."

"He'll look less dead." Nicole quibbled.

Anakin walked over, "Your right he does look dead." He said cheerfully, "I'll pour in the dye."

"No you won't." Obi-wan stated.

"And you would stop us from doing a good deed? I am appalled Obi-wan simply appalled at your behavior." Nicole said waving a finger in his face, "You naughty boy, keeping us from helping."

Obi-wan finally broke down laughing, "You two." The rest of his sentence was muffed with laughter and Nicole's giggles.

When Obi-wan finally got his breath back he said humorously, "Thank you, both I really needed that."

"Having you mope around all day gets dull really fast huh?"

"Nicole."

She fluttered her eyelashes at Obi-wan, "Yes intelligent one?"

"Cut it out."

"Don't compliment you got it." Nicole turned to Anakin and started complimenting him, Anakin did the same to her both completely ignoring Obi-wan who was watching the deteriorating compliments struggling not to roll on the floor howling with laughter which was an unjedi like thing to do.

The Jedi council arrived a few minutes after that the healers got to work on Qui-gon almost instantly. Obi-wan was politely shooed out the door and informed that Yoda wanted to talk to him.

Yoda was walking down the hallway, "Seen Qui-gon I have. Safe he is. Lucky you we so quick he was."

Obi-wan grinned at the praise. Yoda continued, "When Qui-gon regains his strength your knighting ceremony shall he preside. Gather the younglings, leaving for Coursant we are. Back at the ship I will meet you."

Obi-wan bowed to Yoda before looking for Anakin and Nicole, unfortunately they had a habit of not being where they were supposed to be and had a knack for being where they shouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4 green goo,

**I do not own star wars. I am realllllly sorry it too so long I was focused on my zelda story. I had to find this through all my flies. I hope you all like it review please and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 5

A force scan let him up the hallways to the throne room. Obi-wan entered before getting a warning thou the force but it was too late for him to responded.

Something barreled into his legs knocking him over and onto the ground. Another thing started tying his hands behind his back.

"What?" That was Obi-wan's only response to getting captured.

Nicole's face appeared above his own and held out a spoonful of a green substance.

Anakin was on Obi-wan's left side also holding a spoonful of something green.

Obi-wan eyed both, "What are you two doing?"

"Sabe tried to poison us." Nicole's reply came first matter of factly.

Curiosity got the better of Obi-wan and he could not resist asking, "With what? That?" He nodded to the green goo. They both nodded, "That's not poison. It's a vegetable."

Nicole let out a little scream and dropped it, inching away form it like it was a dangerous animal.

Anakin just grinned, "And we don't want to eat it so." He held out the green goo in front of Obi-wan, "Unless you want to be late start eating."

Obi-wan gave an exaggerated sigh and ate the substance. Nicole watched him admiringly. Anakin untied Obi-wan and they all went and boarded the ship. Qui-gon's room almost always had Obi-wan in it. Anakin and Nicole would take turns fetching food for all three of them.

Anakin entered the room, "I haven't see you for a while Anakin, what have you been doing?"

"Avoiding Master Yoda."

"That green troll has shunned you huh? Glad I'm not the only one." Came Nicole's reply.

Obi-wan eyed the pair, "Your not planning anything drastic to do to Master Yoda or to the crew are you?"

"Can't." Anakin replied, grumbling.

"How come?" Obi-wan really wanted to know how to stop a prank from happing.

"We might blow up the ship." Quipped Nicole.

"Or fry the controls." Anakin stated.

"Or have the rest of the Jedi in bacta tanks to keep Qui-gon company." Nicole added a few seconds later.

"Or knock all the pilots unconscious." Pause, "That would be a good idea." Anakin added in after thought.

"Oh no. The pilots are doing their job don't irritate them." Obi-wan was eager to avoid any mayhem they might cause.

Anakin looked at Obi-wan, "Why not? I could fly the ship."

"No." Obi-wan said sternly. He was surprised when they complied.

"You sounded exactly like Qui-gon when you said that you know." Nicole stated slowly.

"I've been around him long enough to pick up on a few of his habits." Obi-wan sighed, "I wish he would wake up. The healers told me that he will wake up in two days after we arrive on Coursant."

"At least it's soon." Nicole responded.

All three were quite for a moment.

Nicole interrupted, " What was that thing you fought Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan refocused his eyes on her for a moment, "I don't really know, the council is still debating about it and if they have already reached a verdict they haven't told me. I'm not even sure they would tell me." He replied calmly.

Out of the blue Nicole asked casually to Anakin, "Why do you want to become a Jedi?"

"To help the galaxy, bring peace and help others, then free all of the slaves." Anakin responded matter of factly.

"Oh." For some reason Nicole seemed disappointed in his answer.

"Speaking of which, Nicole why do you want to be a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked.

Nicole just stared at him like he grew two heads, and he was unable to function properly. She was saved from answering by a knock on the door. Obi-wan opened it with the force. A Jedi healer stood in the doorway. "Don't mind me I just wanted to check on Qui-gon."

All three moved out of her way, "Please do." Obi-wan said politely.

Anakin and Obi-wan who had moved next to each other started talking about droids, while Nicole questioned the Jedi healer, who was more than willing to answer questions.

She left a few minutes later, Obi-wan and Anakin got into a particular heated argument about sentient droids while Nicole watched absently, There was a few things I didn't know about Jedi healing. I wonder if?

"Hey Obi-wan!" Obi-wan turned to Nicole, "Yes?" "What do other Jedi do in the order?"

"Jedi healers, master healers-" He listed a string of others, Nicole paid rapid attention, Anakin was also interested in the dialogue. They asked a few questions but other than that Obi-wan did most of the talking. When he had exhausted a particular field of knowledge he moved to the next one.

Both children were fascinated by the history of the Jedi, Obi-wan found explaining something and just talking about the entire order was strangely reliving. Both were avid listeners, it went like this for several hours, until all three realized that they were hungry. They got their food and Obi-wan began again, Anakin and Nicole took turns asking questions, Obi-wan answered them but failed to notice what was happening to his plate.

"You see a Jedi builds his lightsabor and it is apart of his identity you aren't suppose to lose it. A lightsabor blade will cut through anything except for another lightsabor and an electric weapon. Sometimes it varies."

"Does that mean you'll have to build a new lightsabor?" Nicole inquired while Anakin put an undesired object on Obi-wan's plate.

"Yes. Padawans build a new lightsabor during the trials, they have a bran new lightsabor to begin as a knight."

"So it's youngling, padawan, knight, master, and council member?" Anakin asked.

" A master or a knight can be on the council, there are also 5 councils." Obi-wan went into detail about each council and what it was responsible for. Nicole put 4 undesirable objects on Obi-wan's plate and snatched two off it. Anakin took 3 off Obi-wan's plate when Nicole asked him another question.

When their was a lull in the conversation Anakin and Nicole both excused themselves. Obi-wan looked at his plate, everything was vegetables, or something the two didn't like. "The little sneaks." Obi-wan ate it anyway, thinking of a way to get them to eat a vegetable.

The ship arrived at Coursant that day and Qui-gon was moved to a patient's room, he was out of the bacta tank now and was lying on a comfortable bed. Obi-wan sat next to him on a chair. Anakin or Nicole visited periodically, or sometimes for half of the day.

Nicole was currently with him, "Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan turned to her; it was unlike her to be quiet when asking a question, "Yes Nicole?" He asked quietly.

"When you meditate is something suppose to freeze?"

Obi-wan looked surprised, "No. I heard on the ship you had gotten hypothermia. Is that what you were asking?"

"Kinda." When he didn't answer her she elaborated, "I tried meditating and it was hot in the room so all of a sudden it was really cold. When I opened my eyes the entire room was covered in an inch of frost. A glass of water was completely frozen." She looked at him, "Was that suppose to happen?"

Obi-wan swallowed, "No. To tell you the truth I have never heard of that happening. How long were you meditating?"

Nicole thought about it, "Five ten minutes? It wasn't that long."

Obi-wan shook his head, "When Qui-gon wakes up, we will discuss it. I don't think your in any danger right now." He assured her.

"Do you want me to show you right now?" Nicole said calmly.

"If you want to. But if I tell you to stop I expect you to do so." Obi-wan instructed.

Nicole sat on the floor and stared meditating. After about a minute she rose an inch of the ground and the force around her turned a sliver color, the temperature of the room got noticeable colder, Obi-wan looked at a glass of water it was starting to freeze. His mouth opened in shock. "You can stop now."

Nicole compiled, "So is that normal?"

Obi-wan shook his head mutely, shivering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-gon opened his eyes felling well rested, he glanced at the ceiling, he was at he Jedi temple. He looked across the room and Obi-wan was sitting in a chair next to him.

I survived. Thanks to you padawan. I sense you have rarely left my side; you didn't have to be so diligent.

Obi-wan opened his eyes, "Hello Master. You gave the healers quite a shock."

Qui-gon smiled, "What did I miss?"

Obi-wan sighed petulantly, "Just a long boring space flight, oh and Anakin and Nicole are relentless when they want information. I had to tell them stories to keep them occupied so they would stay out of trouble. The council feels that slaying a Sith equals the title Jedi knight."

I thought they would think that.

"I have felt you have been ready for the trials for quite some time." Why did you have to grow up so fast Obi-wan?

Obi-wan smirked, "That's not all, it seems that Anakin destroyed the droid control ship. He is the hero of the Naboo and the gugans."

Qui-gon frowned, "He was suppose to stay in that cockpit."

Obi-wan smirked widened, "Well he did, from a certain point of view, the ship took of on autopilot."

I'm relived that he did not intentionally disobey me, he might have gotten killed. Qui-gon looked around, "Where are they?"

"I don't know. They haven't visited today. I'll ask." Obi-wan rose and walked to the door, Yoda and Mace Windu were down the hallway, both entered the room.

"Sensed you wake we did. Inform you of what happed to the younglings."

Mace said "They have been sent to agi-courps."

"WHAT?!" Obi-wan yelled, when they all looked at him he tried to calm his feelings.

"That is a mistake." Qui-gon frowned.

"They will be safer their."

"I learned once when the boy was meditating that he almost set himself on fire because he couldn't control the way the force flowed in him."

Shock rolled of off Obi-wan, "When Nicole and I were talking she told me that she nearly froze an entire room when she tried meditating. When she offered to show me the entire room lost heat in a minute. The water stared freezing."

Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan, "Did she glow?"

"It was a sliver color."

"An example of this glowing we need." Yoda stated.

Qui-gon said calmly, "We'll it happened while they meditated."

"We cannot see this now." Mace stated.

"You didn't' even let them say goodbye?"

There was a knock at the door, "Excuse me but the transport carrying Anakin and Nicole has not arrived at its destination."

**dun dun dun. This is where the orginal story and mind start to diverge a bit. soo anyone want to take a gangder at what happnes next?**

**robot or pet? Please choose and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5 opening moves

Chapter 6

2 years later

Obi-wan sat in the cockpit; the last two years had been spent trying to find Anakin or Nicole, not a trace. Just like everywhere else. Where are you?

For his first mission as a knight Obi-wan had requested to find Anakin, along with the other people who had been captured. This was the last kid. Obi-wan stood facing the window glancing out at it, he sighted and walked to go out and check out his ship.

While walking to his ship the force pulled strongly, he turned left into a nice looking restaurant. The force took this opportunity to alert him to danger behind the restaurant. Obi-wan easily jumped on top of the building and looked down on the other side. Four people were yelling at another boy. Who was making no effort to stop them, Obi-wan strained his ears, " I know you took it now give it back cuz Krayn wants it!"

"I paid for it and I'm not going to give it to you just because you want it!" The boy replied back hotly.

"I don't care if you paid good money for it I want it so hand it over! We might have to take you as a slave to see Krayn!" The three burly aliens surrounded the boy and tried to grab him, the boy dogged, "Any one want to play catch? Thing is you can't catch or throw with your hands!" He threw a ball without touching it.

Obi-wan jumped down, "Can I play?"

"It's a Jedi run!" All four things ran off, stumbling away.

"Hello Obi-wan." The boy said.

Obi-wan did a double take, disheveled browning hair, bright blue eyes, using the force, "Ani?!" Disbelief laced the word.

The boy chuckled, "I'm surprised to even recognized me. How is Qui-gon doing?"

Obi-wan opened then closed him mouth, "Master Qui-gon is fine."

I've been looking all over the galaxy for him and he just shows up? He looks a bit too thin.

Anakin nodded. Obi-wan looked around, "Do you know where Nicole is?"

Bangs covered his eyes, he shrugged, "Who knows? She's bound to be someplace."

Obi-wan grinned at the teasing tone, "Ani, the council has retracted it's decision to send you to agi-courps. If you would just come with me."

Disbelief flashed in his eyes, "They were right I am dangerous, now if you'll excuse me." Anakin turned on his heel and started walking away.

Obi-wan blinked at Anakin's retreating back. Before following, "What happened to you how did you escape the Slavers?"

Anakin didn't turn around and continued walking. "Anakin." Obi-wan warned.

"Stop following me. I didn't ask for you to come."

The barb hit home, "Anakin we have all been worried." Obi-wan said sadly

"I used the door, and had some help." Anakin stated matter of factly, he continued walking.

"That isn't much of an answer." Obi-wan chided. Standing in directly in front of him.

"You have no reason to detain me."

Anakin stepped around Obi-wan and continued walking he entered a doorway where the hanger to his ship was; he walked up the ramp, and closed the door before Obi-wan could get in.

"I have an extremely bad feeling about this." Obi-wan said when the ship took off.

Obi-wan nearly ran back to his ship, he composed himself and then activated a holo message

"Masters, I have discovered Anakin Skywalker. I request that another knight pick up the agi-courp member here. I will be arriving at Cerea in a day, then I will look on Rattstak."

He pushed a button to end the transmission. Then started another to Qui-gon, "I found Anakin but he refused to come with me. He is using the force."

After a minute he turned off the comlink and headed to Cerea.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin dropped into the lower atmosphere of Lorta. Upon landing he gave a fake id to the guard and headed out to the lower levels he had been told by an employer to go right on in, he opened the door, a cheery looking alien a Bimm if Anakin remembered correctly sat at the desk. Anakin walker right up, "Hello, I'm here to fix some proto types?"

"Name please, sir."

"Lorka." It was an alias that worked well on this planet.

"Through the doors on the left. Lady Minorka is in a meeting right now and will be out in a moment."

Anakin nodded and walked through the doorway, three hover cars were parked. Other machinery was on the opposite side. Anakin walked over to the hover cars.

The door opened a few minutes later, a middle aged blond woman walked in, "Hello Lorka! This," She happily gestured at a yellow hovercar, "I bought recently and I just can't seem to get it to work."

Anakin leaned over and opened the hood; everything seemed to be in place, "Try turning it on." Anakin asked.

Minorka obediently turned on the power. "Ah, here is the problem, this goes here, that is off, here that goes. Now try." She did so and the engine roared to life.

That happened with every machinery in the room, Minorka always paid him handsomely for his work and would pay extra if he arrived within a day to fix some thing. Anakin turned and walked back out the door waving to the reception desk. He jogged back to his ship, orange box came skittering out, it gave several whistles and clicks, Anakin just nodded, "How's the ship, Zeek?" More whistles, "I know. Did you get a message?" An excited chirp. "Right how long ago was it?" More whistles. "Time to leave."

Anakin walked up the ramp and went up to the cockpit he pushed the buttons, Zeek chirped a tune and beeped, "Were going to Kinyen." Anakin answered.

Zeek chirped and twittered, "I am not going to download more passwords just so you can lock me out of the ship every time I don't adhere to local laws." Anakin stated flatly, after logging in the coordinates Anakin's ship jumped to light speed. Anakin sat up and went to the holo message, it was flashing. Anakin activated it.

"Hi Anakin guess I caught you at a bad time, I did a bit of scouting and Corellia has another job opening for you. Talk to a person called Nineo at Hyper Diner. I recommended you and I think we need to talk. Well if your not doing anything call me before you get there. Oh, and they need a lot of tune-ups. Their stove is going crazy. No don't touch that!" a crash was heard. The com clicked off.

Anakin keyed the frequency for her comlink, "Hello?"

"Hi Zora!"

"Hey how did your last job go?"

"Okay, remember anything?"

"Nothing really. Nicole is in the back, looking up anything about that old ship. Hang on I'll get her."

"Kay."

After a few minutes the com clicked on again, "Ani?"

Anakin could not hid his delight, "Did you find anything?"

"No." The disappointment was evident, "All the records I found were too outdated and there isn't any law enforcement in that quadrant. We're stuck with our mystery guest for awhile longer."

Anakin pointed out, "But she was on the same ship that we were on."

"We escaped Anakin. We just found her out of the blue, with no memory cept her name, Zora. That isn't a lot to go by." The frustration was evident.

"Just keep looking, I'm sure you'll find something." Anakin tried to sound optimistic.

"So are you going to drop by and help me rescue my poor little ship? Preferably before Zora manages to render it _completely_ unflyable?"

"Yea, I got some parts that come in on Kinyen, so I'm going their first."

"You sound a little depressed did something happen? Another glowing episode?"

"Yes well, no."

"Oh really. Then why do you sound so gloomy?"

"I saw Obi-wan." Anakin admitted

"How is he?" Nicole asked monotone

"He, he wanted me to go back to the Jedi temple. I have a feeling that the Jedi are going to start following me." Anakin voiced uneasy.

"Well you often use an alias for your ship and yourself. As long as you don't mention your name I don't foresee an eliminate problem." She paused, "It happened again didn't it?"

"Yea. I don't think I can be out of your range that long. It gets worse faster."

"Did you pass out?" Worry evident in her tone.

"No, but it really hurt."

"If it keeps get this bad we might have to talk to a Jedi. But as long as I can block it, let's just keep our options open okay?"

"Kay. I'll be there in a day or two."

"Just don't take too long. We don't know how long you can handle it."

"I'll be careful." Anakin turned off the comlink and sighed, then looked at the stars streaking by, just a little longer. I can do this. Zeek began chirping some coordinates. Telling Anakin that it would take about five hours to get there.

Kynren, a remount part of the galaxy, however when Anakin landed he knew something was going to happen. Something very bad, "Zeek?" An eye swiveled at the commanding tone of his master, "We are going to make this really quick. I want to leave as soon as we get those parts." Zeek beeped a yes sir, and went back to examine some feather that Anakin had gotten.

Anakin landed the ship, then jumped of the ramp, Zeek with him. "The shop is a few streets away. This should be quick, if anything goes wrong call Nicole got it?"

Zeek beeped a yes, allowing Anakin to put him his pocket. Anakin walked to the shop, he drew in a quick breath when he realized that Qui-gon and Obi-wan were running toward him. Anakin took a calming breath, and walked toward the shop. If they wanted to talk to him they could when he was getting the parts for his ship.

Anakin continued his pace; quietly marveling at how quickly they had found him. He snorted; they would not find him so quickly again once he got within Nicole's field. He sighed, then calmly walked through the door. Anakin waited for a few minutes while the customer ahead of him exchanged something. Then Anakin gave an id, and asked for the parts he had ordered, well Nicole had ordered them. The humanoid walked in the back room to get his items. Before they were done, Qui-gon and Obi-wan walked in the door, Anakin leaned against the counter; Obi-wan and Qui-gon had a look of relief on their face. Qui-gon started to walk over, at that same moment the employee came out with a rather large box, he set it on the counter, "Will that be all?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for using our system have a nice day."

Anakin picked up the box, and headed out, Qui-gon moved to let him out. When Anakin was outside Qui-gon began his questioning, "Where have you been?" Qui-gon voice was still a rich baritone and held the full command that demanded an answer. It was lost on Anakin.

Anakin craned his neck to get Qui-gon's face in view and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Obi-wan send you a message or something?"

"Yes."

Anakin continued walking, "Then if I didn't get the point across. I'm not telling."

Obi-wan tried to take the box, Anakin shifted his hand and batted Obi-wan's away.

Qui-gon asked, "What are you doing for a living then?"

"Repairs mostly. Did you know that some people mess up which power coupling goes where when they get a new hover car? They pay a lot of credits for someone to come personally and fix it, since druids aren't programmed for that."

"You must have gotten awfully good at repairs then." Obi-wan added. "And you don't seem pressed for time."

"I had an appointment to get to. Lady Minorka doesn't like it when I'm late." Anakin said smoothly.

"Anakin," Qui-gon started, "The council has-"

"Retracted its decision to sent me to Agi-courps." Anakin finished, "Yea, I know Obi-wan told me." Anakin started walking toward his ship.

Qui-gon stood expectantly, "Well?"

"No. I don't want to go back and I'm more than willing to jump you." The serious tone caused Obi-wan to think about Anakin actually _trying_ to jump Qui-gon, it ended badly with Qui-gon hauling him off and spanking him. Then giving a lecture that Jedi do not jump people.

Obi-wan laughed, pointing out the obvious. "He is a Jedi Master."

Anakin shrugged, "I could take him. I would most likely lose but I could take him. So what have you two been doing without Nicole and me?" Anakin entered his hanger; Qui-gon could tell the boy was geniually curious.

Qui-gon sighed, "We haven't found a trace of her." He admitted.

"She was always good at playing hide and seek." Anakin responded smoothly. Standing in fount of his ship.

Obi-wan looked surprised and hopeful, "Do you know where she is?"

"No." Anakin waited a moment, "I know where she will be though." The few seconds of shock was all he needed, he vaulted into his ship and closed the landing ramp. Effectively sealing the Jedi out before taking off.

Qui-gon and Obi-wan looked at the departing ship. "At least it's an honest living." Obi-wan intoned. Qui-gon nodded, "At least he knows where Nicole is, or will know."

The Jedi went back to their ships and reported to the council.

However the council had lost all trace of Anakin.


	6. Chapter 6 taken to new planet

**new chapter! yay! I do not own star wars**

Nicole lounged in a hotel room on one of the many planets. Anakin would arrive soon. Closing her eyes she thought back to yesterdays events. Then her eyes snapped open, of course the perfect hiding spot! She raced over to a data pad and began trying in agi-courps. The blue screen showed up several different planets. The official memo read at the top

Newest employees of the Agricultural administration of the galactic republic.

Subbed Agri- corps, official name Agricultural Corps, head Senator Veroune.

Ages 6- 16 category uninflected. Using new research methods to aid the destructed and ravaged planets.

A growth rate of 10 percent has been reached with all excess profits and food going to refuges from the crisis on Cera.

Harvesting machines are being used however if any mechanical personal would be volunteered as they are understaffed.

_Understaffed are they? Well Anakin and I could get to Cera in a matter of days._

She tapped the link and began uploading profiles of herself and Anakin. Smug, _The first place Jedi would look is the last place Jedi would look. Maybe we can even get more training!_

Hacking into the planet's space traffic from Coursant Nicole made a few minor adjustments. Her eyes widened at a critical piece of information. A ship of Jedi padawans was due to arrive in precisely two solar cycles. On planet they were hosting several classes. Nicole busied herself for the next several hours digging around. She contacted Anakin.

She then picked up a cube, then started pocking thought it.

Zora came in then, tossing her red hair over a shoulder. "So what are we going to do?"

Nicole gave an indulgent smile, "We might just see if they have any records of attacks on that ship we were on. What I'm curious about is having a complete stranger know exactly what we were doing at the time. Oh I almost forgot. The last message that Anakin sent was to tell me that Obi-wan and Qui-gon found him."

"Who?" Zora asked crisply a strange looked passed in front of her eyes.

Nicole puzzled repeated, "Obi-wan and Qui-gon. Jedi Knights, Qui-gon's a master but Obi-wan got promoted to-"

"Jedi knight. For some reason I think I can almost remember… Does he have brown hair?"

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "I wonder if we could hack into the security holographs and get a picture for you. Then we can see if you do remember or not."

Zora nodded.

Nicole pursed her lips, "all we really know is that you were on the same ship that attacked us, and Krayn put you with us because he found out something about you that he very much so didn't like. I would ask Krayn myself but we don't know where to find him."

Zora added, "Not to forget that I had this thing hidden on me." She held up a long sliver tube. "He said that he could get hundreds of credits for it. That I had stolen it back from him."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about Anakin once he gets here. We can sell the ship, and head to Cera."

Zora blinked, "Remind me again, why were you two on that ship?" She knew somehow that she was forgetting something.

Nicole let out a huge sigh, "We have been over this. After Naboo Anakin and I went to the jedi temple. The council said that Anakin was too old, and that I couldn't use the force." She gave a wry grin, "We both know that isn't true. It might be because of my field that you can't remember what happened. I still can't control it very well."

Zora added, "An it suppresses force power right?"

"Yep. I'm not supposed to be here in the first place so it's understandable. That is why Anakin has to be around me so he doesn't set more things on fire and hurt himself."

"So Anakin has too much power and you have too little?"

"More like he screams and I whisper. Together we talk."

"Right. So off to Cera?"

"Zora, we are _on_ Cera." Nicole exasperated

"Oh, I forgot."

Nicole gave her a dirty look. Then both broke out laughing.

---------------------------------------------

Anakin woke to an irate Zeek. Anakin tried to roll away from the contraption, only to fall flat on his face. Anakin vagely heard Zeek laughing. Anakin growled.

Blinking back stars, Anakin looked at the control panel. In another minute they would be out of hyperspace. And hopefully away from any Jedi. Anakin glanced at the flashing message box. Unlocking it he pulled out the coordinates that would house the location where Nicole and Zora would be waiting for him. Pulling out of hyperspace, drinking in the planet of cerea.

After the official business, Anakin steered his ship to one of the outsider citadels. The three suns danced in the sky. As Anakin landed he noticed several Cerans congregating across where his ship was docking. They were all female he guessed. Once the landing gear was out he picked up Zeke, grabbed his bag and jogged out of his ship. Waving a friendly hello to the Cereans. He pulled out the instructions as to where Zora and Nicole were staying.

---------------------------------------------------------

Nicole sat against the wall as several aliens glanced at anyone who entered. This was a quiet dinner. Zora felt unease, something big was going to happen. Shifting her weight, only to earn a non-committal glance from Nicole. The anxiety had quietly been affecting her as well.

Nicole had ordered a roll, and continued munching on it. Zora hadn't even really touched her drink, some local beverage.

Both froze as Jedi were sensed in the sky above.

The door opened once more, reveling a disheveled Anakin. He scanned the room quickly, waving he ran over to both girls. "Did you feel that?" He demanded, then did a double take at the second roll on Nicole's plate, "Are you going to finish that?" Nicole eyed it, then handed it over, "We already paid. Let's see if we can avoid the Jedi and that bounty hunter if we can."

Zora stood nodding at the clerk at the desk. All three excited the cozy shop. "Couldn't we just get the Jedi to fight the bounty hunter instead of running from both?" Zora suggested.

Anakin shared a look with Nicole, "We could, but getting away from the Jedi would be even harder than the hunter. You don't have anything to worry about Zora. Neither will be interested in you."

She nodded; they continued to thread their way to the ship. Anakin wolfed down the last of the roll. Choking on it. "I told you to chew your food." Nicole reprimanded.

Anakin suddenly turned, then dived as a scream of warning hurtled thought the force. Zora and Nicole had ducked just in time as a bald humanoid retraced her laser whip. Nicole upholstered her blaster, Anakin did likewise. The whip snaked out once more, trying to catch Zora, who dived behind a canister. Nicole and Anakin then began to fire. The bounty hunter grinned, changing her whips' direction aiming right for Anakin. Nicole tackled him, forcing both feet out of range, the bounty hunter pressed her attack.

Advancing she pulled out her blaster and started shooting, as Nicole dodged she lost her footing, to her chagrin she fell, only to land in strong arms. Intangibly she became aware of the hum of a lightsaber. Shock filled her at Obi-wan's grin, "Found you."

Obi-wan landed in front of Anakin, blocking shots. The bounty hunter screamed in rage, "You!"

Obi-wan stood in the defected posture of sorensu, Anakin firmly ensconced behind him, "Ona Nobis. Still working for Jenna Arbor?" He asked pleasantly. Only to have a shared of metal thrown at him. He sliced through it easily.

"Why is Arbor hunting you three down?" A low baritone questioned, Nicole's faced whipped around, Qui-gon's blue eyes held her. Regaining her senses Nicole squirmed out of his grip. Nicole dived for her blaster then began shooting at Nobis. Nobis then raced off. Qui-gon stood, Nicole followed. Only to hear a loud yell of "Siri!"

Qui-gon and Nicole made their way over while Obi-wan talked animatedly to Zora. Anakin looked at Nicole confused. Nicole shrugged, then a blast rocked the ground, forcing the party on their knees. Taking that moment, Nicole, Zora and Anakin bolted to their ship. Qui-gon grunted then both Jedi raced after the escapees.

They managed to catch up, launching themselves inside the closing ship as it moved to take off. Breathing heavily both Jedi took in their surroundings, only to have the ship lurch to once side. Before a blast hit, Obi-wan crashed into the wall. Causing a jar of orange paint to spill all over his tunic.

"I just got this cleaned." He muttered Both Jedi braced themselves as the ship lurched again, right before the familiar jolt of hyperspace.

Both Jedi felt the force scream a warning; they raced up to the cockpit. "Why are you here!" Nicole screeched.

Anakin fought the controls, "I can't stop it! Brace yourselves this his going to be a bad landing!" He yelled.

The ship lurched, shuddered as it hurtled into a forest, landing in a lake. With a splash.

"Is everyone all right?" The commanding baritone of Qui-gon demanded.

Moans were his only answer, he smiled. "So how is the ship?"

Anakin let out a low growl, "If you two hadn't come on we could have gotten away!"

"We did get away. But where did we get away too?" Nicole asked

"I'll go see." Zora left.

"That was Siri!" Obi-wan called. Qui-gon nodded, "Why didn't she recognize us though?"

"Cuz she lost her memory!" Nicole explained. "You own both of us new ships!"

Anakin blinked, "I found out where we are. Endor."

**another happy landing**


	7. Sorry!

I'm so sorry, I had the next chapters ready but then my computer crashed! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
